Mukoshi
by xBlue-Rosex
Summary: BleachxDanny Phantom crossover. Don't bitch at me for putting it here please, I have my reasons. Not going into detail but Ichigo ends up in Danny Phantom's world. I don't want to give too much of the plot away. Please give it a chance!


This is a crossover of Bleach and Danny Phantom. I know I should put it in the crossovers but less people look at those stories so I thought I'd put it here where more people could read it. I'll be putting this in both the Bleach and Danny Phantom sections so fans of each can read, it'll be the same story just under different titles. The title of the one going under Danny Phantom will be Apocalypse, which means the same thing as Mukoshi.

I'm not going to really give ya a summery because it would give away too much, so you'll just have to find out. You don't really need to know everything about each fandom to understand it, most aspects will be explained but some can become confusing if ya know nothing about one or the other, I'll try my best to keeps things easily understandable.

Bleach time line is between the visards arc and the arancar arc. Danny Phantom time line is undisided really, it doesn't really matter, it's just before PP

* * *

The notorious orange haired shinigami was just about to deliver the finishing blow to the hollow's white mask. He swung his sword forward with brute force, but didn't notice the ground below him breaking up, and falling into a what seemed to be a black hole. Just as Ichigo was about to strike, he was sucked into the hole, with the hollow following suit.

After landing with a hard thud, the distraught teen reached up to grab his throbbing head.

"What the hell?" He asked, standing up and scanning his surroundings only to find that he had landed in a huge crater, no not landed in, made. A loud roar to his right alerted the teen and he quickly grabbed his Zonpaktou and headed toward the noise. Sure enough the large black beast with a gaping hole in its abdomen was standing just a few feet away, growling in anger.

"All right buddy, your time here is up!" Ichigo yelled, thrusting his blade forward and landing the finishing blow to the hollow's mask. With a screeching cry the hollow dissipated into bits of black smoke before disappearing all together. Ichigo wrapped his sword back up with the white cloth and attached it to It's rightful place on his back.

"Hey! Rukia!" Ichigo foolishly yelled, before looking around for the dark haired shinigami, failing to understand what had just happened.

"Yo! Rukia!" He yelled again, walking through the woods.

"Rukia?" He asked in a whispered voice when he came to the end of the woods where a city stood just a few yards away.

"This doesn't look familiar" Ichigo commented, making his way toward the city. After taking in the city and it's obvious differences with Karakura town, what should have been obvious to Ichigo was just now dawning on him.

"Well Todo, it looks like we're not in Karakura town anymore" The teen said humorlessly, taking in his new environment.

"What is this place?" He asked himself, walking through the city, careful not to bump into anyone of the oblivious civilians.

"Am I even in Japan anymore?" Ichigo asked, taking in the odd cars, and the way the people dressed, before something else dawned on him.

_Everyone …is speaking English…_

"Definitely not in Japan anymore" He said to himself. He silently thanked his school for making it's students take English classes as he walked by a news paper stand and swiped off one of the bundles of black and white.

_Good, no one seemed to notice_

Ichigo thought, opening up the newspaper.

"Amity Park?" Ichigo shrugged at the unfamiliar name. It was such an odd name for a city, why would anyone call a city, a park?

"Well, at least I know where I am. Now all I have to do is figure out how to get home" The teen said to himself, dropping the news paper in a nearby garbage bin.

"What have you got yourself into now Kurosoki?" Ichigo asked himself, before a realization hit him. In a matter of seconds Ichigo was running at top speed toward the forest he had originally come from.

"Alright, somehow I came through this forest, so, that means there's gotta be a way back around here right?" The boy thought aloud once he made it back to the woods. Ichigo then began his relentless search for a way back, even going so far as to hacking a few trees down in the process.

After what seemed like hours a now exhausted and discouraged Ichigo flopped to the ground.

"It's hopeless! There's no way back! I'll be stuck here forever!" A muffled yell escaped the dirt Ichigo had fallen face first into.

"Just what the hell happened anyway?" He asked, turning himself over.

"How could I have ended up here… all the way in America… unless…" Ichigo sat up, an idea lighting up his face.

"Unless this is some sort of hallucination!" He yelled to the sky.

"That has to be it! There's no way in hell I could have just ended up here!" He said standing up. With a new look on this strange place, Ichigo set out toward the city again.

"So, if this is a hallucination, there has to be a way to end it. Some sort of trigger…" He tapered off when another realization hit him.

"If this was a hallucination, and I killed the hollow that created it…wouldn't it have disappeared?" By now Ichigo was completely confused.

"Gah! This makes no sense!" He yelled in frustration and kicked a yellow sign that read caution before falling into the pot hole it was warning him about, and earning a few odd looks and gasps from the specters.

"Could this day get any worse?" He grumbled, brushing the dirst off his kimono.

* * *

A few blocks away in Casper High three teens sat at their respective desks and with tired expressions, listened to their overweight teacher drone on about Shakespeare, something or another. Every single kid in the room wore a mask of boredom and nearly every head had seemingly become too heavy to hold up and dropped to the desk before them. After a long speech the teacher paused and a ringing silence fell over the classroom, that is until a hand shot up and caught the teacher's attention.

"Yes Mr. Fenton you may go to the restroom" The teacher said tiredly before the teen could even get a word in.

"I….uhhh thanks!" The raven haired teen said before dashing out the door as fast as his lanky and awkward body would allow him to.

"Be quick about it!" His teacher yelled after him, knowing it was pointless.

The teen tore down the hall and forced his way into the nearest restroom, nearly taking out the door in the process. After a quick search of the restroom and once he was sure that he was the only one there he yelled out a battle cry.

"Going ghost!"

Two bright rings of blue light formed at the kid's waist. One ring traveled up and the other down, engulfing the kid in that bright light. In a mater of seconds the light dissipated and standing in the raven haired teen's place, was the notorious white haired, green eyed ghost boy; Danny Phantom.

"Please just be the box ghost, please just be the box ghost" The young ghost boy chanted to himself as he fazed through the bathroom ceiling.

"Hmmm… that's odd, there's no ghost here…" Danny thought aloud as he searched his surrounding for a ghost. After a moment of searching for nothing, he spotted something black dart across the horizon. Without a second thought, Danny shot of toward the blur.

"Is that what set off my ghost sense?" Danny asked himself as the blur in the distance became the figure of a very tall boy.

_It must be…after all he is floating…_

"Hey!" Danny called out, causing the boy to turn around.

_He's very odd looking; orange hair, black robe, giant sword on his back… GIANT SWORD ON HIS BACK? _

"Are… you a spirit?" The boy asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Uhh… if what you mean by spirit, I'm a ghost, then ya! Pretty much" Danny replied, eyes still glues to the enormous meat cleaver on the tall boy's back.

_Should I perform a konsou on him? Better not… he could prove to be useful, after all, he can see me…_

Ichigo thought, taking in the white haired spirit's attire.

"What? No long winded speech? Or revelation of your 'evil' plot?" Danny asked.

"What?" Ichigo asked, taken aback.

"You obviously have some evil plan, so come on, out with it!"

"Evil plan? Just what the hell are you talking about?" The orange haired teen asked.

"You are evil aren't you?" Danny asked, beginning to become skeptical about this new ghost.

"Where did you get the idea that I'm evil?" Ichigo asked but it came out as more of a yell.

"Uhh… well you are carrying a gigantic killing machine on your back!" Danny said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I…. well, I guess, now that I think about it that does make sense…" Ichigo tapered off.

"Soo… you are evil then?" Danny replied, getting into a defensive stance.

"What? No!" Ichigo protested.

"Well…if you aren't evil, then what are you doing here?"

"What kind of a question is that! Just because I'm here doesn't make me evil! You're here to ya know!" The tall teen yelled, his anger rising.

_What is with this spirit! I think I've met some hollows that were smarter than him! And they're practically brainless…great, just my luck_

"Well…I… you have a point.." Danny replied, relaxing his stance a bit.

"I guess I'm just used to most of the ghosts around here being evil. But, there are a few who aren't so…why is it so weird that this one isn't?" Danny asked himself. Ichigo watched, confused and the young teen tossed ideas back and forth with himself. Something made Ichigo's head snap up, and in a matter of seconds he was dashing off in the other direction.

"Sorry! Gotta go!" He yelled behind him before leaving Danny behind in a cloud of dust.

"Well, that was weird" Danny shrugged off the odd confrontation and headed back to the school via air.

* * *

Alright, there's the first chapter. What do you all think? Should I continue? Also, is the dictionary thing helpful or just annoying? Also, I've never written a Bleach story so bare with me if I don't get the character just right! Let me know if I totally butcher them though! :)


End file.
